


a soulmate who wasn’t mine

by kyoutaniiii



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: He feels guilty, M/M, Unrequited Love, bobby actually has a sliver of personality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:20:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27140989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyoutaniiii/pseuds/kyoutaniiii
Summary: bobby loved reggie, but reggie didn’t love him.
Relationships: Bobby | Trevor Wilson/Reggie, Luke Patterson/Reggie (Julie and The Phantoms)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 106





	a soulmate who wasn’t mine

**Author's Note:**

> hi! this is through bobby’s pov, i hope you enjoy. i have a lukereggie and willex au on my twitter, @sunsetsreg!

bobby and reggie were best friends. reggie, the quiet boy from class who never spoke up for himself, and bobby, the smart kid who loved to be the center of attention.

they were opposites, but they matched. they loved each other.

growing up, bobby always protected reggie. reggie was his everything and he would do anything for him.

every time reggie would come over at night because his parents were yelling a little too loud, bobby was always there to comfort him. was always there to make sure he’s okay.

but bobby didn’t love reggie the way reggie loved bobby. bobby was, to put it simply,  _ in  _ love with reggie. 

every little thing about reggie just made bobby incredibly happy. the way reggie treated him, the way he spoke, the way he played bass, the way he wrote silly country songs. bobby loved him.

but then, reggie met alex. and along with alex came luke.

reggie loved luke. the way bobby loved reggie.

“what do you think about luke’s new song? i think it’s amazing,” the two of them were laying in bobby’s bed, the room only being lit by candles.

“i think it’s good, it’s fun to play.”

“i get to do harmony on it.”

“you’ll steal the show,” bobby smiled at reggie.

“oh shut up.”

after reggie fell asleep, bobby opened his window and sat on the ledge outside. it was cold, making his tears feel like ice.

he couldn’t catch a break. every time they practiced, all he saw was the way luke and reggie looked at each other. it made him feel sick almost. reggie didn’t want him, and it fucking hurt him.

“hey, what are you doing?”

“nothing, why are you up?”

“i just can’t sleep, i guess,” reggie climbs out of the window, sitting next to bobby. “are you okay?”

“i’m fine.”

“are you sure?”

“yeah, i’m okay.” reggie smiled at him, resting his head on bobby’s shoulder.

“it’s cold out here, let’s go inside.”

“ok,” the two of them went inside, laying back in bobby’s bed. reggie fell asleep quickly.

the next morning at practice, reggie and luke were off to the side talking for a little too long for bobby’s liking.

alex noticed the way he was looking at the two, but he didn’t care. so what if alex knew? it didn’t mean anything.

when the two joined the group again, reggie was quite literally shaking with excitement.

“so, you know how we were looking for shows? we got the orpheum! next thursday!”

“holy shit!” alex hugged luke and reggie.

“that’s cool, wow.” reggie looked at bobby, as if he was asking if he was okay. he nodded.

they practiced every day for the next week. they were trying to perfect everything. luke had reggie singing a part of one of his favorite songs, now or never.

it made bobby feel weird. it made bobby think that maybe luke loved reggie the way reggie loved luke.

today was the day. not only for the orpheum, but for the day that bobby was  _ finally  _ going to tell reggie. it was a big day.

reggie and bobby went to the venue together, reggie cracking his stupid jokes the whole walk over.

when they were approaching the doors, bobby pulled them over to an alleyway.

“what are we doing?” bobby didn’t answer him, he just pulled him in for a kiss.

reggie pulled away a little too quickly.

“bobby, i…”

“fuck, fuck, reggie i’m sorry.”

“hey, it’s okay. don’t worry about it.”

“i’ll see you inside.” bobby walked into the building, going straight past luke and alex to the bathroom.

he fucked everything up.

and then he died. reggie fucking  _ died.  _

bobby should’ve died instead, or he should’ve died too. it was sick, everything was fucked all because he kissed his best friend.


End file.
